


She's Not A Star (She's The Goddamn Universe)

by Alykyoosomuch



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: And chuuves had enough of it, Basically just chuuves playing matchmaker, F/F, I'm a sucker for 97-line so what about it, Jungeun and Jinsoul are dumb, Mutual Pining, and a jealous Jungeun, with the addition of ex girlfriend Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alykyoosomuch/pseuds/Alykyoosomuch
Summary: "You know, you need to stop treating her like a star." Jiwoo says as she lays beside the girl, eyes looking at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.Although confused, Jungeun did the same as she asked, "What do you mean?""A star is.. something that you love to look at yet can never reach."orJungeun and Jinsoul obviously likes each other but won't do anything about it so Sooyoung and Jiwoo created a plan.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	She's Not A Star (She's The Goddamn Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspired writing this while I was watching a lipsoul fmv and since I've always wondered how Jinsoul and Mina would be that type of bestfriends who'll build gundams and legos together, I decided to write this fic with all of my remaining braincells. Btw, english is not my language so I would like to say sorry in advance with the errors and mistakes in this.

How about you just confess?" Jiwoo placed her hand on top of Jungeun's in hopes of comforting her bestfriend who had just finished ranting about her _'stupid feelings'_ — something that she does on a daily basis by now.

"Confess? Jiwoo, you know that I can't do that! I'll just—"

"—ruin everything once I let my feelings be known by her." Jiwoo heaved a deep sigh before standing up and looking down at her bestfriend, whom she had just cut off, doing her best to look as intimidating as possible. 

Jungeun's mouth was left agape, her eyes widened as she looked at Jiwoo in shock. "How did you—" 

Before Jungeun was even able to finish her sentence, Jiwoo cuts her off, again. "Jungeun, you say the exact same thing all the time and by all the time, I mean every single day!" She says exasperatedly, arms flailing in the air.

"It's because you kept telling me to confess every time I talk to you about this!" Jungeun stands up as well, using their slight height difference as an advantage, not wanting to lose this argument.

Jiwoo crosses her arms above her chest, "Because it's what you should be doing instead of whining about it like a baby! Between the two of us, I'm the baby and you're the adult, stop reversing our roles!" She says with a huff.

"Confessing is not that easy!"

"You haven't even tried it yet!"

"Because it's not that easy! I already told you that!" A groan escaped Jungeun's mouth as she pointedly looks at Jiwoo who looks back with the same intensity and so their staring contest had begun. 

Jiwoo was the first one to look away, a tired sigh leaving her mouth. "Look, I'm not telling you this because I pity your non-existent love life, actually I kind of do, but the point is, you've been complaining about this every day for the past two months! And you don't even miss a single day!" She ran a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner.

Jungeun opens her mouth to defend herself but immediately shuts it close when Jiwoo points a finger at her. "Don't you dare open your mouth! I'm still not done talking!" Jungeun, knowing better than to mess with an angry taekwondo master, obeyed her bestfriend and sat back on Jiwoo's bed without another word.

Jiwoo took deep breaths to calm herself before sitting down beside Jungeun. "We've been the best of friends for as long as I can remember and you know that I love you so much, but seeing you act excessively stupid over this matter is just exhausting. Listen, I don't really mind you barging in my room every day just to talk about your supposed one-sided crush. To be honest, it was cute on the first two weeks but right now it's really frustrating. I mean, why would you keep whining about it when you can do something? Why would you let yourself suffer any longer when you can just simply tell her that you like her?"

With a weak groan, Jungeun let her back rest against the mattress. "But she's my friend. Telling her all of the sudden that I don't just see her as a friend might shock her. She might be disappointed or worse, she might stay away from me forever and then I'll end up losing her! I don't want that, Jiwoo. I don't want to lose her. She's too precious for me to lose. I can't handle that."

"Jungeun, that won't happen. You won't lose her, okay? She's such an understanding person. We both know how pure her heart is. I'm sure that she wouldn't do that. Besides, she might even feel the same way."

"That's impossible. She only sees me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You know, you need to stop treating her like a _star._ " Jiwoo says as she lays beside the girl, eyes looking at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that she and Jungeun had sticked to the ceiling after her impulsive decision of buying it online just because she found it cute.

Although confused, Jungeun did the same as she asked, "What do you mean?"

 _"A star is.. something that you love to look at yet can never reach."_ Jungeun snapped her head to look at Jiwoo only find her staring back. "Stop treating her like that. Stop acting like she's a burning hot star that'll hurt you once you get too close. She's a human being, Jungeun. She's totally approachable, all you have to do is approach her and talk to her like how a normal person would."

"Wow.. that's really deep."

"But not as deep as your love for _Jinsoul—_ "

"We talked about not mentioning her name!" Jungeun jolted up, looking at Jiwoo with a pout.

"Okay, sorry for mentioning her name now stop pouting you, big baby." 

"I'm not a baby! I'm a grown woman!" Jungeun whined, behaving in a way that contradicts what she had just said.

Jiwoo let out a sarcastic laugh, sitting down as well. "Yeah, say that to your tragic ass who can't even confess and kept whining like a baby. You've been acting like a useless lovesick teenager. You used to be the matured one! Even I, an absolute baby, was able to confess to my Sooyoungie and we're even dating now!"

"You whined about her too!"

"Yeah but that was only for a couple of days not a couple of months. You know what? If you won't do anything then I will." Jiwoo grabbed her phone and started typing something and once she was done, she flashed her bestfriend a huge smile, too much for Jungeun's liking.

"What did you do?" There was a mix of fear and panic in Jungeun's voice. She knew her bestfriend too well and she totally knew that when Jiwoo is determined to do something, she'll do everything just to accomplish it.

"Oh you'll know later, but for now, get ready. We're going somewhere." And with that, Jungeun knew that she was _doomed_.

* * *

  
"I still don't understand what the hell am I doing here." Jinsoul groans, leaning against the chair, eyes darting at the girl beside her. "I could have finished writing the lyrics for the song that I was making!"

Jinsoul was ready to start her usual quiet and peaceful evening. Just her, her laptop, and her couch—her perfect combo. But her evening was soon ruined when her bestfriend decided to barge into her apartment and force her to go out.

She absolutely had no intention of leaving her cozy apartment just to accommodate Sooyoung. In her defense, Sooyoung has a girlfriend for a reason; She should be the one that she's bothering instead. That's actually one of the reasons why she immediately approved of her and Jiwoo's relationship—to have a _'be free from being annoyed by Sooyoung'_ pass. But she was left with no choice when Sooyoung threatened her to come or else her precious limited edition Gundam would be ruined into pieces. 

And now here she is, inside this busy café, stuck in a table with Sooyoung and by stuck, I meant literally. She basically has no chance of escaping this tragic faith with the glass wall on her left and Sooyoung sitting firmly on her right. 

She's a hundred percent sure that Sooyoung chose this table on purpose so that she'll have no way of escaping. Not that she can just leave anyway since this cafe is thirty minutes drive away from her place and she doesn't have her wallet nor her car (she was dragged out of her house even before she was able to grasp her wallet and for the car, they used Sooyoung's) to get herself home.

Sooyoung had really thought about this well and she's getting really frustrated right now. She doesn't even have a single clue on why she's here in the first place. No matter how much she asks, Sooyoung just won't budge. 

"You need to learn how to stop whining all the time." Sooyoung comments after taking a sip from her cup of americano.

Jinsoul's immediate reaction was a snicker, "You know that would've been easy if you learn how to stop annoying me every chance that you get. Forcing me to leave my lovely and cozy apartment just to bring me to this loud and busy place is very rude, Ha Sooyoung."

"I'm doing you a favor right now so I would really appreciate it if you would just stop complaining about everything, Jung Jinsoul." Sooyoung responded with a scowl.

"Doing me a favor?" Jinsoul looked at her friend in disbelief before adding, "Sitting here doing nothing doesn't benefit me in any way!"

"You won't be saying the same thing later when—" Sooyoung stopped her sentence midway when her phone dinged. "Oh, it's from my beloved Jiwoo." Sooyoung states as Jinsoul faked a gag.

Sooyoung dismissed her attempt to make fun of her and focused on typing on her phone. "They'll be here in a minute," she informed.

"Wait so you dragged me here to be your third-wheel?" Jinsoul asked with a scoff, running a hand against her hair. "Wow, so much for doing me a favor." She let out a sarcastic laugh, crossing her arms above her chest as she rolled her eyes.

"I said they, stupid. It's a _double date_." Sooyoung nonchalantly says and even before Jinsoul was even able to react, the bell on the entrance dinged, indicating the arrival of a new customer.

They both looked up and saw Jiwoo dragging Jungeun with all her might as they bicker about something. 

The other customers turned to look at them and started murmuring among themselves. Not wanting her girlfriend to start a commotion, Sooyoung called for them and both her and Jiwoo's lips immediately broke into a smile the moment their eyes met. 

That wasn't the case for the other two though. Jungeun's face turned into a hue of red when she caught a glimpse of Jinsoul and for Jinsoul, well she flashed the two girls a welcoming smile before muttering under her breath, "I fucking hate you, Sooyoung."

"I love you too." Sooyoung, who heard Jinsoul, responded as she looked at her with that shit-eating grin of hers, and Jinsoul responded with a scowl.

"Sorry to make you guys wait. It's just that someone here was being a pain in the ass." Jiwoo says as she glares at the said girl.

"Because you wouldn't tell me where we're going! I—" Jungeun complained but Jiwoo shoved her on the chair, across from Jinsoul, before she could even say more.

"Man, that was tiring. Dealing with Jungeun was a lot harder than I expected." Jiwoo sat at the chair beside Jungeun, trapping her there.

"And I thought that Jinsoul was the hardest person to deal with. I even had to take that golden gundam trump card off my sleeve just to get her out of her apartment!" Sooyoung complained, shaking her head from left to right for a dramatic effect.

"That's really uncalled for, Ha Sooyoung. I can't believe that you'd do that after our years of friendship! My beloved Gundams being threatened... my poor babies." Jinsoul clutches her chest, acting like she's in so much pain.

"Nerd." Jungeun unconsciously says with a snort. She only noticed what she had said when she heard Sooyoung and Jiwoo laugh.

"What? Yah! What did say?!" Jinsoul glared at the latter, clenched fists up and ready for a fight. 

"Oh, you think you look scary? Sorry but you look like an angry Dory." Jungeun teased, deciding to just go along. She propped her chin against her palm, pretending to be unfazed with Jinsoul's act.

Jinsoul was caught off guard with the comment. "Dory? What does she even look like when she's angry? I thought being annoyingly cute is the only thing that she can pull off. You even called her cute when we were watching Nemo." She looked at her with her brows raised, totally confused.

Jungeun felt her heart swell with how cute Jinsoul looked but still kept her cool. "Yeah, that's what you look like right now. A cute angry Dory." 

"I— what? But you called me a nerd!" 

"Nerds can be cute. I think they're cute." 

The couple beside them looked at each other, using their telepathic powers to ask each other what the hell is going on and what happened to the blushing idiots earlier, but neither of them knew the answer so they just chose to do what they're good at—making fun of them. 

"Wow," Sooyoung clasped her hands together, looking at the two in a mocking way, "weren't you two just complaining about being here?" 

"Exactly! You two were so ready to cut us off from your life for dragging you here and now, wow, I'm lost for words." Jiwoo placed a hand above her chest, a look of disbelief visible on her face.

"Lost for words, my ass. You just finished a whole sentence!" Jungeun countered with a snicker.

"Yeah, being with you two is unbearable but at least with Jungeun, it's tolerable enough. I mean, what are we even doing here?" Jinsoul looked at the couple for answers, Jungeun doing the same as she's confused as well.

"I already told you earlier, it's a double date." Sooyoung replied as casual as ever that got Jungeun choking in her own saliva and Jinsoul a coughing mess.

_Oh, it sure is going to be a long night._

* * *

  
Their dinner—or double date, as Sooyoung calls it—is going well so far. Thanks to Sooyoung and Jiwoo's casual flirting, Jinsoul and Jungeun had something to make fun of so the awkward atmosphere never occurred. 

Their order had just arrived and Sooyoung couldn't help but notice the amount of food that Jinsoul ordered. "Wow, you sure did order a lot." She comments, looking at her bestfriend with so much judgment.

"Well, you said that you're paying so might as well take advantage of it." Jinsoul says with a shrug. She takes a bite of her blueberry cheesecake in a slow-motion while looking at Sooyoung in the eye, mocking her.

But Sooyoung is your local rich lesbian so she remains unbothered. "Then you should have ordered more. These won't even make my wallet flinch." 

Jinsoul couldn't help but to scoff, "You mean after all my efforts to make your wallet suffer you still— nevermind I get it you're rich." She turned to look at the foods in front of her. "I'll just think about how to finish all of these. Oh right!"

"Hey, Jungie say ah~" Jungeun looked up from her latte and was met with a spoon of the same blueberry cheesecake that Jinsoul was eating earlier. A faint blush made its way to her cheeks at the thought of Jinsoul feeding her.

"Aww, you just had an indirect kiss!" Jiwoo said in awe once her same-aged friend accepted Jinsoul's offer causing her to choke on her food.

Jinsoul was quick to give her a glass of water. "Oh, Jungie, you didn't have to be so flustered."

"What? I wasn't flustered! It just got stuck at my throat. Why would I be flustered anyway?" Jungeun defends although her face was turning bright red.

"There, there, you don't have to be so defensive, Miss Tomato." Jinsoul teased as she began to laugh and as the blushing girl was about to argue, the bell on the entrance dinged and the whole table went silent—or Jinsoul went dead silent, looking as if she just saw a ghost.

Jungeun was curious about what got her like that so she turned to look at the entrance and saw _two Hyejoos_ looking at them—wait what? Two Hyejoos?

From her peripheral view, Jungeun saw Sooyoung calling the two over which they complied to after a few seconds of contemplating. As they got closer, she could see their faces a lot clearer and realized that the other girl just looked a lot like Hyejoo.

"Hyejoo! Mina! Ah, the gamer sisters!" Sooyoung greets with so much enthusiasm. "What are you two doing here?" 

_'Ah, so her name is Mina.. I didn't know that Hyejoo has a sister. She looks really pretty too...'_ Jungeun thought as she looks at the girl, observing her.

Hyejoo whispered something to Mina and then went towards the counter, leaving her sister with the others. 

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect to see you here." Mina says, mostly to Jinsoul who's eyes are busy looking at everything but her.

"I know right? It has been a while since we hang out together. Man, I wish that Haseul and Jihyo were here so we could finally have that reunion. Oh, why don't you take a seat so we could do some catching up?" Sooyoung suggests and with the looks of it, Mina's about to decline, but Sooyoung would never take no for an answer so she pulled a couple of chairs from the other table and combined it with their's leaving the girl no choice but to just do as she says.

"You haven't answered my question yet. What are you and Hyejoo doing here?" Sooyoung asked once more when the girl was finally seated beside her.

"Oh, uh, she asked me to drive her to Chaewon's for their game night but then she saw this place and thought of buying foods to take to Chaewon with. Basically, she's just being whipped and I'm a supportive sister." Mina answers with a nervous chuckle, her hand scratching the back of her neck, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Aw, isn't she the sweetest? She'll do anything just to make her happy!" Jiwoo clasped her hand in excitement, smile as wide as ever.

Sooyoung didn't even try to fight back a snicker. "Yeah right. That kid is an angel when it comes to Chae but becomes the exact opposite when it comes to us! Talk about favoritism." 

Mina's shoulders visibly relaxed at that, finally adjusting with the familiar atmosphere. "Well doesn't everyone have their own favorites? She's still young yet she already showers someone with so much love. I didn't really see that coming though." She says with a slight tilt of her head and a chuckle.

"Dude, she got all of that from _you_. You were even younger than her when you asked Jinsoul out for prom!" 

That comment got various reactions from everyone at the table: Jiwoo showed such amazement with the newfound information, Mina released a nervous laugh as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead, Jinsoul suddenly got thirsty and a blushing mess, and Jungeun, well she's actually confused with this setup but kept a serious face, a very serious one. 

But none of that stopped Sooyoung though, so she added, "You were even as whipped or a lot more whipped than Hyejoo is right now. Man, I still remember that time when you panic called me because the mall was about to close and you have to choose whether you'll buy that new lego set that you wanted so bad and is only on sale that day or buy that limited edition Gundam that Sol had been talking about for days and you chose to buy the Gundam—" Her mouth was only stopped when Mina shoved a large piece of cake in it. "Does that taste good, Sooyoung-ah?"

"W-wait.. you bought that? But you said that Hyejoo got it as a prize for winning at that online game." Jinsoul, for the first time that evening, asked Mina with a confused gaze. She made sure to shove Sooyoung to the side (Sooyoung glared at her for that but she answered her with a look that says, 'Bitch move! You're blocking the view") to look at the girl's face.

"But I knew that you'll feel guilty if I tell you the truth." Mina looked away, finding the table interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh my god, I even did Hyejoo's math homework for weeks because I was so grateful of her!" Jinsoul looked down, fiddling with her hands. "You should have told me." 

"Holy sh— You just talked to each other! After years of ignoring each other's existence, you finally spoke to each other again!" Sooyoung said with glee, hugging the two girls—or putting them in a headlock, who knows?

"Wait you guys didn't talk for years? Wow, it must have been a rough break up then." Jiwoo comments with a frown on her face, feeling bad for the two.

Mina managed to push Sooyoung's hands off her and after combing her hair with her fingers, she looked at Jiwoo. "It was actually a mutual decision. But Jinsoul cut me off her life. I tried approaching her but she would always run away—"

Jinsoul pushed Sooyoung away with such force and slammed her hand on the table as she looks at Mina. "I wasn't running away! It's called moving on." She explained, arms crossing above her chest.

"Moving on, my ass." Mina snickered, but it was rather playful to not get the latter that offended. "Moving on is not the same as running like an athlete every time you catch a glimpse of your ex." 

"You're talking as if you didn't become a panicking mess whenever Jinsoul unnie's name would get mentioned." Hyejoo said as soon as she had arrived at their table. She placed the paper bag, that she was holding, on the table, and sat down beside Jiwoo, across from her sister. 

"Ha! Now we're even." Jinsoul declares, looking smug as ever.

"Well I wouldn't wanna argue with a child so whatever floats your boat, I guess." Mina shrugged but her famous gummy smile was plastered on her face and with that, Jinsoul's attempt to argue back was long forgotten and all that she could do was to smile back at her ex. 

Hyejoo smiled at the scene but she had better things to do. "I'm sorry to ruin your moment but Chaewon's waiting and good girlfriends won't let their girl wait so I think we should get going." She stood up and looked at her sister, communicating with her through her eyes.

Mina, although kind of disappointed that she had to go so soon, gave her little sister a nod but as she was about to reach Hyejoo's side, Sooyoung grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place. "I and Jiwoo's also going to Chae's tonight so we'll just bring Hyejoo with us."

"Wait a minute. Then how am I supposed to get home? You promised to drive me back to my place, Ha Sooyoung!" Jinsoul jolted up from her seat, realizing that her supposed to be ride home is going to leave her there.

"Oh.. well about that.." Sooyoung let out a nervous chuckle and went to scratch the back of her neck, a sheepish smile present on her face.

 _"I can drive you home."_ Mina offered after some thought, causing the others to snap their heads towards her. 

"Oh, uhm, no, you really don't have to. Your house is far from mine. It'll be really dark once you get home and you might get in trouble because of me—" Jinsoul was starting to blab and she doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so someone stood up from her seat to cut her off.

 _"I'll just send her home then."_ Jungeun, for the first time since the sisters arrived, states, and now the attention was on her. "Her house is just a couple of minutes away from mine so there won't be any problem with it. I honestly think that it's a better option."

Mina glanced at her and realized that she doesn't know this girl so, in a way that won't offend her, she asked, "Sorry, but I didn't really get your name yet. Who are you again? Sooyoung was being loud so I failed to notice you there."

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Jungeun," she went towards her and whispered something that the others failed to hear. 

They all heard Mina chuckle at whatever Jungeun had said and without missing a beat, she looked at Jungeun in the eye, seemingly searching for something. "Well, goodluck with that then." She says with a soft smile then turned to bid the others goodbye, but before she left, she gave Jinsoul a tight hug, which the other girl reciprocated, and then went to whisper something on her ear that got Jinsoul blushing. Seeing Jinsoul's reaction, Mina broke into a smile. 

"I better get going then. Make sure to take care of my little sister, Soo."

"I will once finally agree to that 97-line reunion that we've been planning for years." 

"Okay, let's do it next week then." With a smile, Mina left and soon the trio followed to make Hyejoo stop complaining about how slow the couple was and how her poor girlfriend is waiting. 

And that leaves Jungeun and Jinsoul, just standing there, still a little shocked with all the events that had just occurred. "So, is my date gonna take me home now?" Jinsoul turned to look at Jungeun with a smile that she couldn't read as it is her first time seeing that kind of smile plastered on the girl's lips. 

There's a glint in Jinsoul's eyes, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks, and with the café's lighting behind her, she looks mesmerizing, making it hard for Jungeun to tear her gaze away but she managed to do it somehow. 

“D-date?” 

“Well, Sooyoung did call this a double date right?” Jinsoul chuckled at the flustered girl then she started to take steps towards the exit, leaving the slightly shorter girl there. 

“H-hey wait up!” 

* * *

The drive was rather silent. It's been a few minutes but neither of them really initiated a conversation—or maybe they're just waiting for the other to say something. 

_“So—”_

_“What—”_

They spoke simultaneously, breaking into a fit of laughter the next second as they find the situation funny. 

“I guess that's what they call the peak soulmate behavior.” Jinsoul comments, stifling her laugh. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Jungeun was really thankful that it's dark right now or else her red face would come into view. “So what were you going to say?”

“Oh, well, I was just gonna say that I didn't know that you brought your car. Jiwoo said that she dragged you to the café so.. wait did she like stole your car and you had no choice but to hop in?”

“Ah... actually, it was me who drove us there. She said that she'll use her black belt in taekwondo to choke me if I didn't listen to her..” Jungeun shyly admits, fingers unconsciously tapping on the steering wheel. 

Jinsoul blinked her eyes a couple of times, not really knowing how to react to that. “Oh wow. That's an odd way to use your black belt. Shouldn't she threaten you with her skills? Like telling you that she'll drop kick you or something.”

“I'd rather be choked than have my bones broken.” She answers mindlessly as her eyes are focused on the road—multitasking is a foreign word to her. 

“Oh... so you prefer being choked.. wow. Didn't know that you have a thing for that— Jungeun watch out!” Jinsoul shouts midway when they almost crashed on the streetlight. 

Jungeun immediately steered the wheel, preventing them from getting into an accident— _barely that is._

“OH MY GOD KIM JUNGEUN! ARE YOU DRUNK?!” Jinsoul yells, hands clutching her chest, and is still in the middle of catching her breath. 

“What? Of course not! It's because you and your corrupted mind were saying nonsense! Gosh, you should stop hanging out with Sooyoung so much. You can't just say those kinds of things all of a sudden! At least give a warning, will you?” Jungeun retorts as she pulled over to the side, fortunately though, they're in a quieter part of the road where there aren't that many cars passing by. 

They spent a couple of minutes just sitting in their seats, catching their breaths. Once she had calmed down, Jinsoul softly muttered, “sorry..” hands playing with the hem of her shirt. 

From her peripheral view, she saw Jungeun answered with a simple nod. Not really wanting another second of silence, Jinsoul asked, “So, uh, what were you trying to say earlier?”

Jungeun came into her senses with that, remembering the intense feeling of curiosity that she had earlier and she wouldn't really want to admit but the same feeling of something churning inside of her also came back; The feeling that she had all throughout their dinner and she couldn't really pinpoint what it is—or she already did, but admitting it to herself was something that she wasn't ready for. 

“Ah.. that..” she let out a nervous chuckle, hands still gripping on the steering wheel despite pulling over a few minutes ago. “I was just gonna ask.. who.. w-who..”

“Jungeun, you're gonna have to stop pretending like you're an owl. How many times are you gonna say who?” Jinsoul joked as she did her famous dorky laugh that can have anyone laughing along the moment they hear it.

Jungeun stifled a laugh, finding the girl's sense of humor endearing. “Okay, fine, I'm not an owl. So... who's that girl earlier?” She asked, unaware of the fact that she's nibbling on her lower lip.

Jinsoul was caught off guard with the question, but she knew that she'd be lying if she said that she didn't expect that question to be thrown at her. "Ah, Mina? Well, you probably know already that she's my ex. What else is there to know? Wait, don't tell me you like her? Maybe that's why you whispered something in her ear.."

"God, of course not! I'm just curious because you haven't really mentioned her before. Well given the fact that you haven't talked for years, it's understandable, wait, sorry you might be uncomfortable talking about this right now. I shouldn't have—"

"No, it's okay. We kind of fixed things already back at the café so it's fine. And uhm, well, for a starter, she's my first girlfriend.. to last for more than a year. We met back in highschool, both being members of the student council. We just really clicked well since we have a lot of similarities. She's really kind and an absolute gentlewoman. But I'm kind of dense—"

"I know," Jungeun mutters absentmindedly.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, please continue with your story." Jungeun flashed the older girl an encouraging smile, telling her to go on.

"Okay? So as I was saying, I'm kind of dense and totally had no idea that she liked me until she asked me out for prom. I actually had a big fat crush on her that time, well everyone does, perks of being pretty and popular, so I said yes then we started going out on dates and then became official after a few months." Jinsoul smiled at the memories, Jungeun did too, dismissing how her heart constricts with how nostalgic the girl looks, the image of a highschooler Jinsoul being head over heels for Mina, evoking into her mind.

 _'You're not jealous, Kim Jungeun. Just think that your heart is having constipation.'_ She tells herself over and over again. 

"She's the perfect girlfriend, I realized that throughout those four and a half years of being together. Even my whole family wanted her for me." A bittersweet smile unfolds on her lips, something that Jungeun failed to notice as she was busy staring at the car air freshener, seemingly thinking of something deep.

_'Oh, how I wish to be her. To be your girlfriend and to hold your hand whenever I want. I wish I was her. But no—I was born in 1999! She got ahead of me for two years!'_

"But I guess I got insecure because of that. I felt like everything that I do for her wasn't enough, that I wasn't enough. I felt like I don't deserve someone as perfect as her in my life." Jungeun snapped her head at this and her heart sank with how vulnerable the other looks like right now; Sadness clouded her usually bright eyes and her lips that's always curved into a smile is now turned into a frown. But Jungeun couldn't do anything but to stare, she couldn't bring her hands to comfort the girl no matter how much she tries— _she's always afraid._

"So I started doing things that I thought would help me improve myself to be enough for her. Because of that, I started having almost no time for her. And then we started having arguments because of that, arguments that grew bigger as each day pass by. Then the time came when we just couldn't handle it anymore and so we eventually decided to just break up. I couldn't face her after that though because I felt like every time she sees me, she'll be reminded of the years that she wasted dating someone like me. She'll be reminded of all the pain and I didn't want that. I don't want her to be sad anymore." The sadness becomes more evident in her features. Her eyes started to glisten with tears that are yet to fall—or will never fall as she swiftly blinked them back to prevent it from falling and immediately replaced it with a wistful smile—and Jungeun can see all of that clearly despite the insufficient light in her car. 

Lots of thoughts filled Jungeun's mind, trying to think of what to say to comfort the older as she felt responsible for the sudden wave of sadness that Jinsoul felt by making her walk down the memory lane again. But she was never good with words, especially, with Jinsoul being in such close proximity so she just says whatever comes in her mind. "Wow, that's such an eventful relationship."

Confusion etched on Jinsoul's face, for a split second, she also showed a disappointed look that made Jungeun panic, knowing that she chose the wrong set of words. Her eyes started to look around, desperately looking for anything to help her out in this situation and as her eyes landed on the windshield, she was welcomed with the breathtaking view of the beautiful night sky, there she saw something that brought her back to her senses, calming her chaotic mind— _stars_.

The words that Jiwoo oh so poetically stated earlier were suddenly remembered. _'Right, she's not burning star. She's my friend and what values more is that she's Jung Jinsoul, that adorable nerd that I badly like.'_

"Actually, you know, I'm really glad that you shared that with me. I mean, it surely is something that's not that easy to share but you still did and that really means a lot to me because that means that you trust me enough, right?" Jungeun turned to her right to face Jinsoul as she had already decided to make this talk as sincere as possible.

The older of the two playfully shoved the younger, though her smile's still rather weak.  
"Of course I do. We've been suffering together from our bestfriends' overly excessive PDA since they got together and that was what? Like a year and a half?" 

A fond smile immediately bloomed in Jungeun's lips as the memory of their first encounter flashed in her mind.

_Jungeun had always been a good friend. She would always be there to support Jiwoo in everything that she does. As long as she knew that it'll make her bestfriend happy, she'll exert all of her efforts to cheer her on, but today it was different. For once, she just wanna go and leave Jiwoo to suffer alone._

_It was Sooyoung and Jiwoo's first date and since the latter was too shy to be alone with the popular Sooyoung, Jungeun was forced and threatened to come along—God, now she kind of regrets encouraging Jiwoo to learn taekwondo. What's worse though is that Jiwoo refuses to let her sit on another table so here she is, stuck on the same table as the two flirting idiots (Jiwoo flirting back casually is what irks Jungeun more because what's the sole purpose of her being there when her whole existence was then long forgotten the moment Sooyoung initiated their flirting session) and so she starts to question her friendship with Jiwoo._

_When the two decided that it's time to part ways, Jungeun couldn't contain her excitement, already imagining her beloved bed waiting for her back home. But of course, the universe hates her so the rain started to pour hard. She knew that she should've trusted her instincts and brought an umbrella, but Jiwoo told her that it'll just be a menace to hold it during the date so she left it at the table._

_'More reason to question my friendship with Jiwoo, I guess.' She thought._

_She has no idea on what's going but Sooyoung told them that her friend lives nearby and now they're running to wherever Sooyoung takes them. She started to think that Sooyoung had planned all of this and sooner or later they're gonna get beaten up by her and her friend but remembering Jiwoo's outstanding self-defense skills, she just decided to face her faith._

_After a few minutes of running under the rain, they arrived in front of this blue door which Sooyoung just casually opened without knocking._

_"JUNG JINSOUL!" Sooyoung shouts, whom they assume to be the name of her friend._

_Soon after, a blonde girl came into view and Jungeun must admit, she's breathtakingly beautiful. "WHA- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?! WAIT I'M GONNA GO GET TOWELS."_

_Not even a minute after, she returned with towels, throwing a couple of them on Sooyoung's face. After glaring at each other for a brief moment, Sooyoung looked away and went to dry both herself and a blushing Jiwoo._

_A look of disgust filled Jungeun's face with the sight, cursing under her breath, saying how much she hates lesbians, but her hatred was halted when the blonde girl approached her, a towel in hand._

_"You know, I feel your pain. They really should get a room. But I think that you should dry yourself first." Jinsoul states with a soft laugh. But instead of giving Jungeun the towel to dry herself, as she said, she kept it in her hands and went to gently dry the slightly shorter girl's hair._

_"W-what are you doing?" Jungeun asked with confusion, face a little red from the sudden gesture._

_"Hm? I'm drying your hair for you so that you won't feel sad and lonely drying it yourself." Jinsoul answers casually, a sincere smile present on her face._

_Jungeun didn't give a reply as she gets overwhelmed with the warm feeling that surges through her heart. It was a feeling that she's never felt, a feeling that only Jinsoul was able to make her feel. Jungeun never really believed in love, but with the girl in front of her, perhaps she'll start believing._

Her smile was gradually turned into a grimace at the realization that she had actually been in love with Jinsoul for more than a year now. She was too afraid to accept it back then and had only recently gotten the courage to tell her bestfriend. Thinking back, maybe telling Jiwoo about it just a couple of months ago was the right decision since Jinsoul and Mina's break up was still kind of fresh at that time when they met for the first time.

"Hey, are you alright? What's with the long face all of the sudden?" 

A nervous laugh escaped Jungeun's lips, hand scratching the back of her neck. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just that your story was really sad. It is indeed a painful experience for you both. But you know, throughout those four years of being together, you can't deny the fact that there are tons of happy memories that are hard to forget. So you really shouldn't focus on the negative side whenever you see each other. You know, she may be a perfect girlfriend just like what you said but it's surely not just her. I mean, I'm pretty sure that you're a good girlfriend too! Yes, you did some mistakes but doesn't every relationship have its ups and downs?" 

Jinsoul's lips parted, obviously taken aback with the words that flowed from the other girl's mouth. 

"Yeah, you have a point." She agreed, but the emotion that her eyes' exudes seems to differ. "But I think that our relationship went through those hardships because of me. If I wasn't lacking so much then we would've never go through so much pain."

With a loud gasp, Jungeun looked at her in disbelief. "What? How could you say that about yourself? Yes, you have your own flaws but don't we all? I mean, come on, nobody's perfect! We're all just trying to live our life here! You can do whatever the fuck you want in your life but you should never doubt yourself. You're Jung Jinsoul! And for your information, among everyone that I know, you're the closest to perfection!" She states pointedly, enunciating each word to make her point clear and absolute.

"Did I just heard Kim Jungeun swear?" Jinsoul teased, playfully dismissing the other things that the younger had said.

"That wasn't the point!" Jungeun inwardly groaned, lips unconsciously turning into a pout.

Jinsoul didn't even try to fight back a chuckle, features turning soft as she looks at the girl with adoration. "I know, I know, sorry. I was just messing with you."

"Yeah right." The younger of the two rolled her eyes but it was rather playful, she could never really get mad at the older anyway especially now that she was looking at her with a smile.

"But seriously, don't you dare think that you're not enough. It may sound cliché, but you're more than enough. Never change a thing about yourself. Don't downgrade yourself just because of your so-called flaws because that's what makes you unique, that's what makes you Jung Jinsoul. You're fine just the way you are so please, never think that you need to improve yourself just to prove your worth. You deserve all the good things, Sol. You really do. Please remember that all the time." She says, her hands moving on its own, placing itself on top of Jinsoul's comfortingly.

Jinsoul placed her other hand on top of Jungeun's, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Jungeun. That really means a lot to me." 

Sincerity filled Jinsoul's words, her expressive eyes, that glistens with all the emotions that she's feeling right now, looking absolutely mesmerizing. Jungeun felt like she could drown if she chooses to stare for another second so, after some deliberation, she looked away. "You don't really have to thank me. I was just stating facts. Mina would have probably said the same thing." She inwardly grimaced when the bitterness that she's been trying to hide since earlier had made its appearance during her last sentence.

"Hm, yeah, she probably will."

Jungeun let out a sigh of relief, thinking that Jinsoul didn't notice her slip up. But as she was able to comprehend Jinsoul's words much better, a burning sensation erupted from her heart, and the bitterness that she was feeling grew bigger, ruining the perfect coordination of her brain to mouth filter.

"Do you still love her?" The words came out of Jungeun's mouth even before she was able to stop it. Her hand immediately covered her mouth but she knew that it wouldn't change a thing, what's said had already been said.

Surprised, Jinsoul's lips visibly parted but gradually turned into a smile—the same unreadable smile that she flashed Jungeun back at the café. "Hm? The answer to that is maybe.. or maybe not. Who knows?" She shrugged, not even looking bothered with the question.

Jungeun searched Jinsoul's face to have even the slightest idea on what's going on inside her head but to no avail, she couldn't really read her right now. 

"Ah, so you probably like her still. I mean, of course, you do. Why wouldn't you, right? It's not that easy to move on anyway. You know, you should tell her if you still like her. You should tell her now! You should call her and tell her that you still love her!" Jungeun knew that she looks childish right now but her mouth is moving on its own so she can't really do anything but let herself get embarrassed, betrayed by herself. 

"Hm, should I?" Bitting back a grin, Jinsoul looked at the younger with a mischievous glint in her eyes, something that the latter failed to notice as her mind was already clouded with lots of thoughts. 

Like fuel, Jinsoul's words caused the fire in Jungeun's heart to spread, making the burning sensation in her chest almost unbearable. "Of course! You said she's the perfect girlfriend, didn't you? And you.. you deserve a perfect girlfriend. You deserve everything. So you should go and tell her.." 

"You're right. I guess I really do need to do that, then." Jinsoul moves her head up and down, considering Jungeun's words—or is she really?

"You do? I-I mean.. yeah! Of course, you do!" A nervous laugh accompanied with a hint of bitterness escaped Jungeun's lips as her hand firmly grips on her pants. "But you know, if you broke up, there must be a reason, right? Like what if it was the universe's way of telling you that you weren't meant to be together?" She suggests, unconsciously licking her lips, something that she does whenever her nerves get the best of her.

"Jungeun, what do you really want me to do? First, you told me to call her and now you're telling me that we're not meant to be together. You have to be more clear, Jungie." Jinsoul says with a chuckle, her eyes slightly turning into a crescent.

"O-oh... I'm not saying that you're not meant to be together! I'm just saying that there might be a chance that you're just destined to meet but not to be together for the long run. But that's just me.. you can do whatever you want. The decision is yours anyway.." 

Deep down inside, Jungeun hopes that Jinsoul would just choose to never call Mina but who is she to prevent the girl's happiness anyway? She's just her younger friend, she has no say in her life. And so she just kept her head low, putting her feelings aside like she always does, mentally saying sorry to Jiwoo for letting her down.

"Okay."

Jungeun snapped her head, looking up at the older. "O-okay?"

"Yeah, I have decided. I'll call her. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." There was determination in Jinsoul's eyes, something that would get Jungeun smiling like a proud mother like that time when the older was to determined to build that Gundam in one day, but tonight it was different—it got her heart crumbling into tiny little pieces instead. 

"Oh.. yeah sure, do that, yes. That's the right thing to do. Yeah, that's fantastic. A life-changing decision, great.." Jungeun turned her head in a flash, trying—emphasis on trying—to keep her eyes focused on the view behind the windshield. 

Her eyes gazed on the stars. _‘So she's a star after all.’_

“Hm.. you think she'll say yes?” Jinsoul's hopeful eyes turn to look at Jungeun and although she could feel it, the latter still chose not to look back. 

“I hope not,” Jungeun answers absentmindedly. 

“What?” 

Realizing what she had said, Jungeun racked her brain for an excuse. “I mean, I hope it's not a no. But she surely will say yes. Well, if she says no then it'll be her loss. Anyone would be lucky to get asked out by you. If it was me I would've absolutely said yes—oh no.” With the sudden slip-up, Jungeun's hand immediately went to cover her mouth, eyes doubling its size and face getting covered with the hue of red. 

“You would?” There was something different with the way Jinsoul's eyes flickered, but of course, Jungeun didn't see that as she's busy calming her panicking self. 

“A-ah.. I-I think.. I think that you should really call her now. You shouldn't waste any second, you know?” Jungeun says, mentally wiping the forming beads of sweat on her forehead. 

A tinge of disappointment became visible on the older girl's eyes for a split second, but it was replaced with a look that seems a little mischievous when she got a hold of her phone. 

“Yeah. I won't waste any second anymore. I'm done with that.” With that, she opened her phone and with a swift click, she called her. 

Jungeun was about to start thinking of ways on how she should tell Jiwoo how she became the key for Jinsoul and her ex to get back together when her phone rang. 

She looked at the caller id and a mixture of shock and confusion took over her features when she saw the word ‘nerd’ with a blue heart emoji beside it, on the screen— _Jung Jinsoul._

“Sol, why are you call—” Her words got stuck on her throat the moment she looks up, seeing Jinsoul, phone in her ear, and is already looking at her with a smile that reaches her ears and with eyes shining like the whole universe resides in it. 

_“Hi.”_

Jungeun's heart skipped a beat, the burning sensation that she had was now replaced with a fluttering feeling, dominating the wildfire like a storm. But still, she was confused and she needed answers before she completely gets her hopes up. 

“What are you doing? I thought you'll call her to ask her out?” She asked through the phone. She thought that if Jinsoul wants to talk to her through a phone call then she'll go along with it although they kind of look stupid right now, calling each other when they're not even a meter apart. 

“I did and I'm talking to _her_ right now.” 

“But you said that you're going to call Mina.” Now Jungeun starts to wonder if she's actually awake the whole time or if it's all just a feverish dream of hers. 

“I never said that I was talking about her, stupid.” Jinsoul says with a giggle, adoring how Jungeun's face looks so baffled right now. 

_Cute._

“Wait.. wait a minute..” Jungeun paused and not a moment after, looked at Jinsoul as if she had already connected the dots. “OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SAYING THAT—”

“Yes, Kim Jungeun. I'm asking you out. And don't you dare say no because you already said earlier that you'll say yes if I asked you!” Jinsoul points a finger at her, her phone now long forgotten. 

Her heart is already beating like crazy inside her chest, but this is just too good to be true so although her heart tells her to just seize the moment, she still can't help but contemplate the situation. 

“Are you sure this is not a prank? Did Sooyoung plant a secret camera here? But that's seemingly impossible since we were together at the café.. wait they went ahead of us though.. what if she planted it during that time?”

Jinsoul let out a laugh before reaching for Jungeun's face, hands delicately placed above the latter's cheeks. “Jungeun, oh my god. This is not a prank okay? It's all real. To make it more clear, I like you. A lot. And I totally mean it.”

 _Cloud nine._ Jungeun feels like she's on cloud nine. The warmth that Jinsoul's hands emit was beyond nice. And her eyes, oh, her eyes that shines brighter than all the start combined—even with a single glance, it could get anyone in daze. 

She used this chance to study the older girl's features—not like she hasn't done it a dozen times already but she's never gotten the chance to examine it this close. 

_‘God, look at this beauty. Were her eyelashes always this long? Oh, look at that perfectly sculpted nose and her expressive eyebrows that almost have a life of its own. And of course, her lips, her soft and beautiful pinkish lips.. I would die to have it placed above my own... wait—’_

“Hey, Sol.”

“Hm?”

“If this is real.. _can you kiss me?_ ” Jungeun's face turned beet red, it's now or never, she thought. If ever this is indeed just a dream, then she'll make the best of it and if this is all real then damn that's a whole lot better. 

Jinsoul bit her lower lip, doing her best to stop her grin from going bigger or else her lips might rip apart. “ _Gladly_.” She didn't waste another second and crashed her lips with the younger's soft ones. 

Their lips weren't moving at first as the two were still trying to savor the feeling of their lips above each other's. Eventually, Jinsoul moved her lips with all the gentleness in the world, and Jungeun, who daydreamed about this almost every single day, kissed back almost immediately, deepening the kiss. 

Euphoria took over them as the kiss deepened and became passionate. They closed their eyes, living the moment, their lips moving in sync with a rhythm that they seem to know too well as if they have been practicing it all along. 

It wasn't really the best place to have a moment like this. Because of their seats, their positions are quite uncomfortable, making it hard to move, but neither of them has the time to worry about that now. Now, the only thing that they care about is each other— _and how their lips mold against each other's so effortlessly._

For Jinsoul, the kiss was just like the time when she and Mina had their first kiss, fireworks were exploding and the butterflies in her stomach were dancing, but there's a striking difference—the fireworks were a lot more colorful this time and the butterflies were having a blast. 

It was just that Jungeun's lips felt different. It was amazing and something that Jinsoul wouldn't mind dying for; It got her addicted within a millisecond of having it placed on her own. 

Jungeun decided to be a little bold, grabbing Jinsoul by the collar, biting her lower lip, earning a soft groan of pleasure from the latter, making it easier for her to slid her tongue inside Jinsoul's mouth, exploring it like an explorer who's hungry for some adventure. 

She continued to move her tongue with Jinsoul's, tasting every inch of the older girl's mouth. The taste is quite unique, it tastes heavenly and divine, it's more than enough to defeat all of those famous five-start restaurants. As expected, Jinsoul's a certified first-class, the best among all— _Jungeun's new favorite._

Unlike others, they didn't fight for dominance instead, just let the pleasure overwhelm, getting intoxicated with each other. 

With one last suck on Jinsoul's tongue, Jungeun pulled away, both of them catching their breaths, foreheads pressed together. 

They waited for their burning lungs to get enough air before pulling away, just a few inches, that is. Jinsoul let her hands rest gently on Jungeun's face with the latter doing the same on her neck—oh how she's been dying to hold them ever since the older bragged about her weird ability to stretch it. 

“I didn't know that you were that aggressive. I guess the foods that we had earlier wasn't enough. You seem to be quite hungry.” Jinsoul teased with a cheeky grin, fingers delicately caressing the other girl's cheeks. 

“I've been wanting to do that ever since. Can you blame me?” Jungeun replies, thumbs grazing Jinsoul's jaw, now she knows why the latter takes so much pride in her sharp jawline. 

Surprised with the confession, Jinsoul retracted her hands, and Jungeun wouldn't even try to deny how she instantly misses the contact. “Wait? Ever since? Since when?”

Slowly, Jungeun also retracted her hands from the other girl's neck. “Oh... well.. it was.. it was since the first time we met..” she shyly admits, mentally cursing herself for turning red so quick. 

“What?!” Jinsoul's eyes doubled in size, looking at Jungeun with so much shock. “Jungeun that's more than a year ago!” 

“I know that.”

“Why didn't you confess sooner? God, so if I didn't take the initiative then you would've never confessed?” Jinsoul loudly gasped, bewildered at the thought. 

“Hey! Confessing is not that easy! We have a friendship that I highly value and confessing would always have consequences attached to it. I couldn't take the risk!” 

“Hm, point taken. That's actually what's holding me back for the past six months.” Jinsoul casually says with a nod. 

“Six months? Wait you liked me since then?” A look of disbelief overtook Jungeun's features. 

“Yep. I found you really pretty during our first meeting but I haven't really moved on from Mina yet during that time so I just looked at you as a friend but after a year, with Sooyoung's constant teasing, I started to like you but like you said, our friendship held me back from confessing to you.” She admits, now getting a little shy, faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Oh.. so we were on the same boat for months and literally did nothing. Such dumb idiots we are.” Jungeun lowly said, mentally facepalming herself. 

“Yeah. We're so dumb.”

“But what made you change your mind? Why'd you confess?”

“Oh, that?” Jinsoul leaned back on her seat, fond smile on her lips. _“Mina told me to.”_

“She did? When?” Earlier, all that she could think of, seeing Jinsoul and Mina together, was that Mina's her rival. So now, hearing this, Jungeun looked at Jinsoul, confused. 

“Remember back at the café, when she whispered something to me during our hug?” Jinsoul tilted her head to the side to look at the other girl in the eye. 

A snicker came out of Jungeun's mouth, almost automatically. “Yeah, you were blushing so hard that time.”

Jinsoul bit back a smile with how cute the younger girl looks. “Actually, she told me that you and I look good together and that I should do something to make you mine.” 

“Ah, so that's what she said.. now I can feel at ease knowing that you weren't blushing like a teenage girl because of her.” Jungeun let out a sigh of relief, back leaning on her seat. 

The older of the two turned her body to fully face Jungeun, her eyes showing a playful glint. “She also told me to tell you to stop getting jealous because of her.”

With that, Jungeun jolted from her seat, body turning to face the older in a flash. “Me? Jealous? I don't get jealous. I'm matured enough to handle my emotions.” Jungeun denied and watched how Jinsoul grabbed her, seemingly dialing someone's number. 

“Mina? Do you want to—”

“Okay fine! I was jealous.” Jungeun finally admits, lips turning into a thin line as she let her back rest against her seat again. 

“Yep. You sure do. I mean, it was obvious that I haven't clicked the call button yet.” Jinsoul chuckled only to pause when she remembered something. “Wait what did you whisper to Mina earlier though?”

“Oh, I told her that I'll be your girlfriend soon.” Jungeun tried—emphasis on tried—to say as calmly as she can, in hopes of saving the last bits of coolness that she have left after all the embarrassing things that she did tonight. 

“Too much confidence, I see. But why soon when you can be my girlfriend now?” 

“Oh, cool. I mean, yeah sure. You're right... Of course, you're right. I can be your girlfriend now.. and you can be mine forever.. wait oh my fucking god.” Jungeun sits back up as everything finally sinks into her. “Wait can I make a quick phone call?” With a nod from Jinsoul, she immediately grabbed her and dialed a number. Not even a couple of seconds later, the other line picked up. 

_“Hey, Jiwoo? You were right. She's not a star. She's the goddamn universe.”_

* * *

  
_[On Chaewon's house]_

  
“OUR PLAN WORKED!” Jiwoo cheered once the call ended, looking at everyone in the living room with a wide smile.

Everyone cheered, glad that everything went according to plan. But among all of them, one had the widest smile of all. “I'm glad that my efforts didn't go to waste.”

“Yeah, thank God. I'm really glad that you cooperated in this, Mina. Man, such a good actress you are. If I only knew that making Jungeun jealous was the way to get them together then I would've called you sooner!” Sooyoung chuckled, letting her arm rest against Mina's shoulder. 

“Hm, it's alright. You really did your best in planning all of this, Soo. But thank God, Sol can finally be happy again.” Her signature gummy smile bloomed on her lips but it was soon gone when Chaewon decided to be all sassy. 

“Okay, be quiet now y'all or I'll beat all of your ass in Mario Kart!” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! It wasn't supposed to be this long but kim lip trended online in my country because of her being dramatic in the latest fotm so I guess I got excited writing this and then it became longer. Anyway, thank you for reading this although it's not really that great since this is my first time writing a loona fic Your feedbacks would be highly appreciated so please leave your comments and give this an upvote! 
> 
> You can also talk to me on twt I'm @myouispeng37 :))


End file.
